mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Rules of Mineplex
Mineplex is a server interested in serving its players, and that requires a strict enforcement of certain rules to make the experience more enjoyable for everybody. Breaking any of these rules will result in a warning, mute, or ban. Staff are free to use their judgement for each offense; a full explanation of each rule can be found here. Please contact a member of 'Rules Committee' if you seek clarification(s) of any rule(s). If you believe somebody is breaking any of the below rules, collect video or image evidence and report it here. Recently Changed Rules * EXP, Xray and Ghosting now warrant a Gameplay Trolling punishment * Stat boosting bans now may include a 1 month stat wipe. * Merged Team Killing under Gameplay Trolling, no reason to have them separated anymore. * Inappropriate Gameplay may result in a Severity 4 ban after repeated instances. * Added Public Filtered Words List, Marged Hackstuation under Spam * Added Death Wishes under Severity 3 Chat (Split from Abusive Behavior) * Badlion Client is now an allowed client Game Rules * Click here for a version with examples. ** This is unofficial and may not contain updates due to the official rule book removing examples, and may contain vulgarity for some examples in specific rules. * Click here for a version without extensive descriptions or examples. * Click here for a version without descriptions. Chat Offenses Severity 1 For all Severity 1 Chat offences (unless otherwise specified), you will be verbally warned and assigned a paper warning together. If you already have a previous warning or mute in the past month from the time of punishment for the same offence, no warning is necessary and you will be muted. However, if there is no previous warning/mute in the past month, you are required to be warned before being muted. Severity 2 For all Severity 2 Chat Offences no warning is to be given. You will be instantly muted if you break a Severity 2 Chat Offence. Severity 3 For all Severity 3 Chat Offences no warning is to be given. You will be instantly muted if you break a Severity 3 Chat Offence. Permanent Mute / Severity 4 For all Severity 4 Chat Offences no warning is to be given. You will be instantly muted if you break a Severity 4 Chat Offence. Gameplay Offenses Severity 1 For all Severity 1 Gameplay Offences, staff use judgement about whether or not you meant to break the rules. If it looks like you did not mean to/didn’t know about the rule then you will be issued a verbal and paper warning. If you have a previous warning or punishment for the same offence when they go to give you a paper warning, you will be banned for a Severity 1 Gameplay Offence instead. If it looks like you were intentionally trying to break the rules, you will be banned for a Severity 1 Gameplay Offence instantly, without warning. Permanent Ban / Severity 4 For all Severity 4 Gameplay Offences no warning is to be given. You will be instantly banned if you break a Severity 4 Gameplay Offence. Client Offences These are as issued by Staff members. Severity 1 No warning is given for someone breaking a Severity 1 client offence. If you notice a Self-Report of someone using Unapproved Mods, you are free to create a report providing the evidence of the Self-Report and the place it is originally located in your report. Severity 2 For all Severity 2 Client Offenses, no warning is given. You will be automatically banned if you break a Severity 2 client offence. Severity 3 For all Severity 3 Client Offenses, no warning is given. You will be automatically banned if you break a Severity 3 client offence. Network Ban For Network Ban-worthy rule-breaking specifically no warning is given and you are instantly permanently banned from all platforms. In most cases however ,there will be precedents of things you’ve done before that will eventually add up and result in your punishment. Approved Client Modifications Please note that mods that are not on this list may result in a punishment. * 5zig version 3.3.6+ * Labymod version 2.6+ & Labymod Toggle Sprint (While it is considered approved, we’ve heard complaints of it sending out information to the Labymod server, so use at your own risk) * Badlion Client * Optifine * Too Many Items * Shaders Mods * Capes Mods * Better Animations/Player Animations Mod * Blocks3D Mod * Not Enough Items * Better Sprint Mod * InGame info mod * bspkr's Armor, Direction and Status effect HUDs * UHC Essentials * Joystick mod (or other controller/gamepad mods) * Pop Enchant Tags * Replay Mod (outside of Clans, meaning it is punishable in Clans) * Podcrash+ (This Mod can send screenshots of your game to a private chat at any time it is requested by anyone that has the available permission to do so such as a Podcrash Manager, so use at your own discretion. We recommend against using this Mod.) * Gamma/Brightness mods (in which the only feature is gamma/brightness) * PlexMod * Any mods which have no effect to gameplay such as Pixelmon or Auto-Respawn, etc. ↓ The Mineplex In-Game Java Edition, Bedrock, and Discord rules are managed by our team (Feel free to message them with any questions or concerns): Clans Rules Severity 1 Offenses Severity 2 Offenses Severity 3 Offenses Severity 4 Offenses Other Offenses IMPORTANT NOTE: Any instance of hacking, bedrock griefing, or duplication bugs of any kind will result in a permanent IP blacklist. Website Rules General Rules Sorted by warning points given Forum ban offenses * Advertising other servers/websites/discords/etc (Not applicable to wall posts) * Scamming * Malicious threats * Bullying/Harassment (multiple instances needed) * Posting screamers. * Posting pornographic content. * Forging evidence (Please note that submitting reports that are not yours may put you at risk being punished. Check out Reports Format and Guide for details) ** Self-Report: Do not post screenshots/videos on your wall or in private message which contain offenses that breaks the server rules, such as hack client or unapproved mods. If we cannot identify the owner of the screenshots/videos, the sender will be given the appropriate punishment instead. * Creating 4+ appeals within 30 days. (Not applicable to wall posts) * Being a spam bot. * Slandering staff or community members (in excess) * Spreading negative rumors (in excess) Thread locks * The OP has deleted the original post * The OP or staff member has requested a thread lock * The thread has been necro-posted on * The question/concern has been addressed * The OP breaks major forum rules (E.g.: plagiarism)ach punishment you get will lead to next severity punishment for every rule broken\ archive if OP is banned from that thread * The thread has turned into a flamewar (E.g. no real replies but simply insulting Ee manner. * Threads that are about "I quit" or "I'm leaving" * Threads that are directly attacking or criticising staff including but not limited to calling staff corrupt. * Threads which are not titled appropriately (click-bait). * Threads which are in violation of the forums guidelines. Giveaway Rules *General rules apply here. *Giveaway specific rules are found here. If violated, 4 warning points will be given. Team Recruitment *General rules apply here. *Necro-posting is allowed here. Reports * General rules apply here. * Do not forge evidence. * Do not use evidence over 2 weeks old. * Do not post a report without evidence. Report format: http://www.mineplex.com/forums/m/11929946/viewthread/7517736-reports-format-official 'Appeal Rules' *Do not spam appeals *Do not create an appeal before 30 days from the date the last was rejected/accepted *Do not create troll appeals Breaking any forum rules will cause you to receive different amounts of warning points depending on the severity of the rule broken. Making an attempt to work around or abuse loopholes in the rules will also cause you to be warned (i.e. Purposely delete your necro post and cause other players to necro post and punished in your place). Receiving 8 warning points will result in a permanent ban. On rare occasions a player may be permanently banned without warning, this will only happen with large infractions. Any malicious activity on XenForo, such as harassment, bullying, or pornographic content may result in permanent forum ban. This includes but is not limited to wall posts, global signatures, and usernames. Bullying or Harassment punishments are only given in extreme cases where a user has committed multiple instances of the offence. Discord Rules Bu joining the Discord and using the rules acceptance command, you are giving the network access to withhold information from you such as extensive punishment history etc. This is not something to worry about. Severity 1 Offenses - 4-Hour Mute (Prior warning) Severity 2 Offenses - Instant 24-hour Mute or (Depending on the rule broken) Severity 3 Offenses - Instant 1-week Mute or (Depending on the rule broken) Severity 4 Offenses - Instant Permanent Ban Voice Chat Severity 1 - 4-Hour Ban or Voice Chat Severity 2 - Instant 24-Hour Ban Voice Chat Severity 3 - Instant 1-Week Ban Voice Chat Severity 4 - Instant Permanent Ban Terms of Service By using or accessing any of Mineplex's services you are agreeing to Mineplex's Terms and Conditions. If you do not or have failed to comply with any of our terms and conditions you are prohibited from using or accessing this site and/or the entirety of our services. Trademarks and copyrights Minecraft content and materials are trademarks and copyrights of Mojang AB or its licensors. All rights reserved. This site is a part of Mineplex and is not affiliated with Mojang AB. Registration By registering to any Mineplex services you agree to these terms and conditions: Mineplex reserves the right to deny or reject any username. Modification of the Terms and Conditions We reserve the right to change this terms and conditions from time to time without notice. You acknowledge and agree that it is your responsibility to review this User Agreement periodically to familiarize yourself with any modifications. Your continued use of this site after such modifications will constitute acknowledgment and agreement of the modified terms and conditions. Web Site/Server Terms and Conditions of Use 1. Terms By accessing this web site, you are agreeing to be bound by these web site Terms and Conditions of Use, all applicable laws and regulations, and agree that you are responsible for compliance with any applicable local laws. If you do not agree with any of these terms, you are prohibited from using or accessing this site. The materials contained in this web site are protected by applicable copyright and trade mark law. 2. Use License Permission is granted to temporarily download one copy of the materials (information or software) on Mineplex's web site for personal, non-commercial transitory viewing only. This is the grant of a license, not a transfer of title, and under this license you may not: * Modify or copy the materials; * Use the materials for any commercial purpose, or for any public display (commercial or non-commercial); * Attempt to decompile or reverse engineer any software contained on Mineplex's web site; * Remove any copyright or other proprietary notations from the materials; or * Transfer the materials to another person or "mirror" the materials on any other server. * This license shall automatically terminate if you violate any of these restrictions and may be terminated by Mineplex at any time. Upon terminating your viewing of these materials or upon the termination of this license, you must destroy any downloaded materials in your possession whether in electronic or printed format. 3. Disclaimer The materials on Mineplex's web site are provided "as is". Mineplex makes no warranties, expressed or implied, and hereby disclaims and negates all other warranties, including without limitation, implied warranties or conditions of merchantability, fitness for a particular purpose, or non-infringement of intellectual property or other violation of rights. Furthermore, Mineplex does not warrant or make any representations concerning the accuracy, likely results, or reliability of the use of the materials on its Internet web site or otherwise relating to such materials or on any sites linked to this site. 4. Limitations In no event shall Mineplex or its suppliers be liable for any damages (including, without limitation, damages for loss of data or profit, or due to business interruption,) arising out of the use or inability to use the materials on Mineplex's Internet site, even if Mineplex or a Mineplex authorized representative has been notified orally or in writing of the possibility of such damage. Because some jurisdictions do not allow limitations on implied warranties, or limitations of liability for consequential or incidental damages, these limitations may not apply to you. 5. Revisions and Errata The materials appearing on Mineplex's web site could include technical, typographical, or photographic errors. Mineplex does not warrant that any of the materials on its web site are accurate, complete, or current. Mineplex may make changes to the materials contained on its web site at any time without notice. Mineplex does not, however, make any commitment to update the materials. 6. Links Mineplex has not reviewed all of the sites linked to its Internet web site and is not responsible for the contents of any such linked site. The inclusion of any link does not imply endorsement by Mineplex of the site. Use of any such linked web site is at the user's own risk. 7. Governing law Any claim relating to Mineplex's web site shall be governed by the laws of the State of Georgia without regard to its conflict of law provisions. 8. Prohibited Actions and Content When using any Mineplex services you will not: * Attempt to gather information from other users unless they are notified. * Post any pornographic content, this includes links and or sites. * Upload any malicious content or viruses. * Bully, harass, or intimidate any user. * Engage in illegal activities; Users will have to abide by the laws of the United States of America. * Engage in discriminant content. * Attempt to circumvent any banishment without the consent of Mineplex. * Disrupt communications, see "Disruption of Communications". 9. Disruption of Communications Disruptive communication is anything that inhibits the clean flow of communication between users on Mineplex. Disruptive communication includes but is not limited to: * Flooding: Posting an excessive number of threads or posts is disruptive to communication. Don't do it. * Non-English Communication: Mineplex is an English language service. Communication, particularly content viewable by many users, will be conducted in the English language. This also means that users will use the English language properly. "Leet speak" and alternating upper/lowercase letters (i.e. "tYpInG lIKe ThIS") are difficult to read and will not be tolerated. * Off-Topic Posting: Posting content in a section it doesn't belong in (Example: Posting a thread about a unicorns on the reports forum.) Replying to content with unrelated information. * Excessive quote towers: Quoting users to reply is okay. When it starts going into multiple quotes, however, it just expands the page longer than it needs to be and starts to look obtrusive. If you feel the need to quote multiple users, do so one at a time. * Miscellaneous: Communication that disrupts the easy browsing of the site will not be tolerated. This includes exceedingly large pictures, large ASCII art, or links that go to a destination other than the one stated. (Example: Rick rolling.) Privacy Policy Your privacy is very important to us. Accordingly, we have developed this Policy in order for you to understand how we collect, use, communicate and disclose and make use of personal information. The following outlines our privacy policy. * Before or at the time of collecting personal information, we will identify the purposes for which information is being collected. * We will collect and use of personal information solely with the objective of fulfilling those purposes specified by us and for other compatible purposes, unless we obtain the consent of the individual concerned or as required by law. * We will only retain personal information as long as necessary for the fulfillment of those purposes. * We will collect personal information by lawful and fair means and, where appropriate, with the knowledge or consent of the individual concerned. * Personal data should be relevant to the purposes for which it is to be used, and, to the extent necessary for those purposes, should be accurate, complete, and up-to-date. * We will protect personal information by reasonable security safeguards against loss or theft, as well as unauthorized access, disclosure, copying, use or modification. * We will make readily available to customers information about our policies and practices relating to the management of personal information. * We are committed to conducting our business in accordance with these principles in order to ensure that the confidentiality of personal information is protected and maintained. User Agreement We reserve the right to change, with or without notice, any rank price that has been set forth. We also reserve the right to change the contents of a specific rank – the benefits of a certain rank can change, and you will not be entitled to the old rank benefits if we change it. Rest assured that no rank benefit, or any other item in the store, will be changed without a valid, server-balancing reason. You agree to indemnify the staff, owners, hosts, advertisers, officers, directors, employees, partners, and all other parties related to this servers staff. By agreeing to these terms, you agree not to present any lawsuit or other legal challenge against the server staff for any reason, whether related to your purchase or not. You understand and agree that your use of this website and any services or content provided is made available and provided to you at your own risk. It is provided to you as-is and we expressly disclaim all warranties of any kind, expressed or implied, including but not limited to the warranties of merchantability, fitness for a particular purpose, and non-infringement. You understand and agree that neither us nor any participant in the service provides professional advice of any kind and thus use of such advice or any other information is solely at your own risk and without our liability of any kind. Some jurisdictions may not allow disclaimers of implied warranties and the above disclaimer may not apply to you only as it relates to implied warranties. You expressly understand and agree that we shall not be liable for any direct, indirect, special, incidental, consequential or exemplary damages, including but not limited to, damages for loss of profits, goodwill, use, data or other intangible loss (even if we have been advised of the possibility of such damages), resulting from or arising out of (I) The use of or the inability to use the service, (II) The cost to obtain substitute goods and/or services resulting from any transaction entered into or through the service, (III) Unauthorized access to or alteration of your data transmissions, (IV) Statements or conduct of any third party on the service, or (V) any other matter relating to the service. Note that by accepting the terms in the document, you are also waiving your right, to take any action, legal or otherwise, against anyone or anything related to the staff, management, administrators, members, owners or any hosts of this server. You furthermore acknowledge that if any part of this document is found to be invalid or unenforceable in any way, any parts not found to be invalid or unenforceable will be considered fully valid and binding. Any staff, owners, hosts, advertisers, officers, directors, employees, partners, and all other parties related to this servers staff reserve the right, with the appropriate permissions, to forcibly make you leave the server, permanently or temporarily, with no chance of refund – however this will never be unwarranted, this will only happen in the case of extreme rule-breaking. If you obey the rules, you will never be banned, plain and simple. Refund Policy All sales are final, you may not buyback, stop, credit the server by any means necessary in order to receive your funds back that of which have been paid. And in doing so we reserve the right to disallow your continued play on the server/forums and not allow further funds to be added or taken away. We reserve the right to pursue any legal or collection action necessary to recover damages in the event of a forced charge-back. Category:Rules